


【磁布】Mr.Candy and Mr.Bread

by Gorepromise



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 一个关于糖果精和面包精的腻歪故事。
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Leon Goretzka





	【磁布】Mr.Candy and Mr.Bread

**Author's Note:**

> *补档:Leon的生贺文  
> *无脑设定只是为了甜  
> *文章启发是因为Leon这个人好甜

—  
“早上好，我想要一些甜甜圈。”我站在柜台前对这家面包店的店主说道。

“今天你来的太早了，我还没有做好。”金发男孩挠了挠头，歉意地对我笑了笑，“下午再来拿好吗？”

“好吧…”我略微失望地点了点头，转身想走，却撞上了一个人。

“…送你一些水果糖，下午再来呀。”

“大卷毛”不知道什么时候冒了出来，像变戏法似的在口袋里拿出一堆水果糖递给了我。

“大卷毛”是我给他起的外号。男孩大概有190那么高，有一头棕色的卷发，还有笑起来很好看的酒窝和尖尖的虎牙。哦对，忘了说，他还是店主的男朋友！

“谢谢。”我对他笑了笑，接过了糖果，“下午见。”

“大卷毛”笑了起来，“下午见。”

我推开店门走了出去，撕开包装纸，放了一颗糖在嘴里。

嗯，苹果味的。

—  
“Leon！”金发男孩大喊道，“我说过你不可以在别人面前用你的能力！！！”

“安啦，Jule，那个女生可是常客…而且我可是在口袋里把糖掏出来的呀。”Leon趴在柜台上，用Julian最受不了的狗狗眼盯着他看。

“别这样看我。”Julian凑近他，冷着脸和他鼻尖对鼻尖。

“你还没有和我说早安。”Leon撇了撇嘴，“你不想知道今天我是什么味道的吗？”

“不想。”Julian刚想起身，却被Leon按住了头。

“可是我想知道你是什么味道的。”

没等Julian反应过来，Leon就已经吻住了他。

棕发男孩看着恋人的耳朵逐渐变红，终于好心地放开了他。

“你怎么还是那个味道啊？”Leon走进柜台内，从Julian的背后环抱住他。

“你以为谁都和你一样每天都换几百个味道啊，糖果精？”

Julian抓住环在自己腰上的手，凑到嘴边狠狠咬了一口，“太甜了，还是苹果味的。”

“嘶…”Leon倒抽了一口气，秉着自己不能吃亏的原则，在恋人的后颈舔了一下，“你还是好香啊，小面包。”

Julian涨红了脸。

“…边儿去！快给我去做甜甜圈！”

—  
我又来到了面包店，透过玻璃窗还可以看见店主和他的男友在“小情侣式腻歪”。

我推开门，故意咳嗽了一下，说道:“抱歉，我是来拿甜甜圈的…”

店主连忙从大卷毛的怀里挣脱出来，有些尴尬地说道:“不好意思，我这就去包装。”

就在店主去给甜甜圈包装的时候，大卷毛靠在柜台边，摊开双手，笑着对我说:“下午份的糖。”

说罢，他的手掌中竟凭空出现了一些糖果。

我十分惊讶，甚至有揉揉眼睛的冲动。

“…这真是棒呆了！”

我惊叹道。

这时店主也已经从房间里出来了，提着包装好的甜甜圈。

包装盒很漂亮，外面还有些闪闪发亮的银色粉末。

我看到店主瞥了一眼我手中的糖，又瞪了一眼旁边的大卷毛，心里有些奇怪。

大卷毛耸了耸肩，瞪大了眼睛一副不关我事的样子。

然后他转过头来对我笑着说:“祝你愉快~”

“你们也是。”我应道。

再一次推开店门，嘴里含着草莓糖，心情愉悦。

–  
“Leon，我说了多少遍你才能听我的？”

Julian用一脸“孩子不成器怎么办”的怨念表情看着Leon。

“放心啦，不会有事的。”Leon像一只大猫一样，凑到恋人身边，蹭了蹭他的脖颈。

Julian沉默了一会，没有说话。

Leon亲了亲他的耳尖，沉声道:“真生气了？”

Julian摇了摇头，说道:“不，我只是在想一件事情…”

“什么事？”

“你确实是糖果精？”

Julian转过头来，一脸严肃地盯着Leon。

“是啊，我当然是糖果精啊。”Leon一脸不明觉厉。

“那这就可以解释你为什么这么甜了。”

END.


End file.
